The new Alpha
by Destenys Angel Pyra
Summary: Includes a lot of werewolves,begins after the fith elephant in Überwald and answeres a question I asked mysalf'Vimes killed Wolfgang the old Alpha of Überwald doesn't it make him some kind of omportant person among the werewolves'You want an answer?read!


Disclaimer:Not mine

Beware this story is most likely going to contain:

All kinds of Werewolves

An Angua who truly wishes she was someone else

An angry Vimes

An amused patrician

Also:William the Word,Sybil,Nobby,Carrot,C.M.O.T Dibbler,Death,Susan and many more

* * *

Prolog and you should get the idea of the plot after reading it ;)

The werewolf Alpha Wolfgang van Überwald was killed and so the balance of the werewolves packs was destroyed.

Several of the stronger packs tired to use this time to claim more territorial as their own.

But they didn't stopped at the free space,to the pure terror of the weaker packs wars between the single packs started.

Terror last seen hundreds of years ago to a time when the first werewolves entered the large areas of Überwald. became daily routine for the werewolves.

They avoided to involve other races it was a pure werewolf problem.

And no one else in Überwald seemed to care,because honestly who would go between a bunch of fighting wolves and tell them to stop,no one out of Überwald that was certain... .

* * *

The weaker packs began to meet in hope of finding a solution for their problems.

These meeting asset out of the one's who were for the hopeless:

For those who lost most of the fights and were now in no condition to continue fighting.

For those who lost there living area.

For those who living in Überwald was no longer an opinion.

The meetings which took place in an old stone castle at the edge of Überwald, were the Alphas were sitting around an old stone table the rest of their packs were sitting on the floor around them,were always a rather noisy act,people with an idea spoke up and others gave their agreement or disagreement

rather directly.

This went so on until during a meeting of Alphas of weak packs someone got an idea.

An idea which should change not only Überwald but also Ankh-Morpork.

* * *

All the werewolves were there and it began with the youngest and most heathly Alpha,Kara,who had become kind of a leader during those meetings:

'Attention please the situation is becoming harder'

'Harder than getting attacked in one's own home with fire?'Mike an Alpha interrupted sarcastically.

'Yes indeed' she answered in a straight tone.

'What in mother moon's(werewolves tend to see the moon as a goodness) name do you mean?'asked Leo,also an Alpha of a pack in a deadly serious tone.

'It seems our time in which we were tolerated is going to end next moon we need to get out of here if we don't want to get killed.'

'But were should we go to?Our kind especially in such a large number is not welcome in any place I know,'Leo implied.

'In Ankh-Morpork everybody is welcome I heard once,'told a 9 year old child the others.

'Don't be ridiculous,so what should we all go to Ankh-Morpork you and your ideas Mia' carpeted Mike the little girl out of Kara's pack.

'The idea is not so bad',defended Leo the little girl.

'Actually the idea is very good,in Ankh-Morpork everybody is welcome,so why not we?'Kara said thoughtfully.

'But in Ankh-Morpork the area isn't divided it will come to a war sooner or later again,'said Mike.

'Isn't this place under the rule of Angua,'asked Leo.

'Why should anybody respect that girl?'asked Mike in an arrogant voice.

'Because she works for the werewolf-killer silly',Mia shouted happily.

'Werewolf-killer,Mia what do you mean?'asked Kara interested.

* * *

Delighted by all the attention on her she began to tell them:

'The werewolf-killer is the living evidence of the saying that humans are the worst of all creatures.

He killed several werewolves with the pure force of his rage,a monster from power never reached by anybody else before.

But we don't go and hunt the monster because as evil it seems to be it only attacks in self-defense.

If you threaten his pack,a whole city filled with all kinds of creatures even werewolves,it hunts you down and kills you.

As evidence of it's power I let you know that he was the one who killed Wolfgang van Überwald, destroyed one of the strongest packs ever but takes care of the only good person of the pack,Angua is one one of his best hunters .They hunt everybody who goes against the rules or,laws as they calls them,

even the Alpha of the city already bowed to him and his laws.

So better behave and do as your told if you don't want the monster hunting you down',ended the girl the children tale.

* * *

Silence followed the tale until Kara said:

'We have to go somewhere so why not Ankh-Morpork,anybody against it?'

Nobody raised their hand,they were all silenced,only the younger children whispered:

'So we go to the monster',asked one with fear in his voice.

'Well we are good so when we go to Ankh-Morpork the monster has to protect us',answered an other.

'Yeah and we go and see the monster',implied one excited.

'But we can't call him monster in his face,we don't one to anger him',said an other thoughtfully.

'I know the monster's name' said Mia proud.

'Really what is it?'

'His name is Samuel Vimes'


End file.
